Fairytale
by BrendaHessenheffer143
Summary: Tinka feels in a fairytale when she over hears what Ty told his sister, who just moved from California, Rocky. Tinka wants to apologize for what she did in Science class, though. Will he?


**A/N: GUYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. How can I keep up with **_**that guy**_**?! I basically lived a fairytale today after school, so here's a little Tynka story about what happend. c;  
Fyi, in this story, Rocky just moved from California and nobody knew her before, so umm yeah. x]**

**Tinka's POV.**

I sit here in English class, staring at the clock. 2:50. Five minutes until school is over. This test I'm taking is so... weird I'd say? I don't even know what I'm writing. All of the attention on my mind goes to same person as always. Who? Ha, Ty. I only get to see him in gym class, after science, and after school, and that's only sometimes.

"Okay kids, you may go now." the teacher, Ms. Brito called out.

I quickly packed up my stuff and went to the patio on a little group where, Deuce, CeCe, and that new girl who's from the same country as me, Melissa. She knows I like Ty. I really trust her, she's a really good person.

"Hey, Tinka," she walked from the other side of the little circle we were in to talk to me. "Why don't we go there by the tree? You know, Ty's there with his sister, Rocky I think..." she winked.

I looked at the tree. Ty was actually already looking at me.

Gunther and Melissa both know I like Ty. I remember when I first told Gunther about it. Ah, memories.

_FLASHBACK_

_I knocked Gunther's door. "Come in!" I heard him scream from inside. I walked in and he was laying down on his bed with his laptop, about an hour after waking up._

_"Gunther I need to tell you something, and if possible, please give me advice." I sat on the bed._

_"What is wrong Tinka bear?" he closed the laptop, sat up, and asked in a worried tone._

_"There isn't anything wrong," I calmed him. "I just need advice with... someone."_

_"Boy season?" he crossed his arms and grinned._

_"Hmm kinda of." I gave him a nervous laugh. _

_"Who's the guy?" he smiled. I didn't really expect my brother to be happy that I liked some boy. He's always been, and always will be an over protective brother._

_"Okay, don't tell anyone." as I said that, we did a pinky swear. "Since fourth grade, I've always had a little crush on... Ty."_

_"Ty?!" his mouth dropped but he smiled too. "He told me he likes __you__."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Hello? I asked you a question!" Melissa laughed.

"Oh," I woke up from my daydreams and flashbacks. "Sorry I got distracted."

"Let's go talk to Ty," she pulled my arm to the tree where he was sitting, with Rocky.

"Pshhhh, Ty.." I could hear Rocky whispering. "Go talk to that girl. I mean, come on! I can feel you want to. You've been staring at her all day! It's going to be your chance to get with her!"

I turned around. "Hmmm, hi.." I was basically on my retarded mode. I just can't act normal around him, and in addition tot that, his sister said he has been staring at me all day.

"That's Tinka, right?" she asked him and shook my hand.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Where are you from? You sure have a very thick accent.." she laughed.

"She's from Germany," Ty replied before I even could.

Wait, how does he know I'm from Germany? Me and Gunther never ever said it. We just call it the old country. But _never_ Germany. Ty was right, though.

CeCe was talking to Gunther and Deuce, but paused her talk and walked up to me.

"You like him don't ya," she said in a swaggering tone, in front of us.

"Hm, no." I laughed. I pushed her back to Gunther and Deuce. I didn't want things to get awkward, you know.

"Ty I'm so sorry about what I did earlier today," I apologized and gave him a sad look.

_FLASHBACK_

_We were in Science class when two girls got in trouble with the principal, to the Science teacher left the class with them. She didn't put anyone in charge of the rest of us. It's weird how when we have to be quiet, we have something to laugh of. I laughed my head off when Gunther did a little funny dance._

_"Okay... Everybody, SHUT UP! I'm telling the teacher the names of everyone who laughed when she comes back." Ty yelled, nervous._

_No one listened. I didn't either. _

_"I'll be right back." Ty told the whole class, standing up. But looked at __**me**__ furiously. Was he that mad at __**me**__? _

_"B-but what are you going to do?" I asked in a worried tone._

_"I'm telling the teacher about __**you.**__" he walked through the class._

_"Ty wait!" I said standing up. "She's already too furious. You'd be dead if you did that. No, I'm not saying this so I can protect myself from trouble. I'm saying this for you._

_"Yeah," he looked down and thought about it. "You're right, Tinka. I'll just go back to my seat._

_I smile. Ty sat right in front of me. What did I do when he sat down? I pulled his chair with my feet. He fell down his butt, causing everyone including myself to laugh their heads off. He looked mad as ever at me._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"It's alright," he smiled. "I admit I was a little too furious for nothing,"

"Oh." I looked down. He held my chin up. I feel like it's getting awkward. "Ummm, look! My bus is here! I uhh gotta go! Come on Gunther!" I got Gunther. He looked confused as a goat moving farms. And when I was about to leave..

"Tinka wait!" Ty grabbed my arm.

"What is it?" I asked a little bit more settled down.

"See you at Crusty's tonight?" he winked.

"Why not?" I grinned.

"Tinka let's just go." Gunther grabbed my arm. He knew I was lying at first just to not make things awkward, so he used the same apology to not make things... romantic? Well, I'm sure meeting Ty later today at Crusty's.

**A/N: What did you all think about thaaaaat? ;] He [in real life] was soooooo angry when I pulled his chair with my feet. xD See you all in my next romantic adventure! It all depends on if he will talk to me or idk. x3**


End file.
